


Birds of a Feather

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Nature inspires Billy to ask Vision a question that touches on Vision’s own unique existence.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Vision Week Day 5 on Tumblr for the prompt evolve, but now way late. Takes place in a world where the MCU eventually adds Billy and Tommy and they do not dissolve into nothingness, where Vision and Wanda and their children get to be a happy family. Also, I hardly ever try to write children and have very little experience with children to draw on, so hopefully they don’t sound too egregiously wrong.

“Daddy, why do all the birds look different?” William was sitting next to Vision on the couch, staring out the window. Vision looked up from his book and smiled at his son.

“They look different because evolution has led to the creation of different species.”

“What’s a species? What’s evultion?” Vision recognized this mood. He suspected that he should be prepared for a long string of questions. He set his book aside, preparing to attempt an explanation in as simple, but complete, terms as possible.

“I will answer the second question first. Evolution,” he said, carefully enunciating the syllables, “is the scientific theory of descent with modification that says all life on earth began with a single common ancestor.” Vision noted William’s blank stare and tried again. “The theory is that there was a first lifeform. As the lifeforms multiplied, certain changes began to develop within them. Over time, organisms changed enough to be considered separate species, at least by human reckoning. There are several different commonly accepted definitions of a species within the scientific literature. The most common definition used by laypeople is a group of individuals that can create fertile offspring.” He felt that he did not simplify his explanation enough.

William looked confused, but Vision always liked to let his sons formulate their own questions in their own time. “Where did the first thing come from?”

“No one is quite certain yet.” This was one of Helen’s favorite questions. “A popular hypothesis proposes the idea of abiogenesis. That suggests that on the early earth a soup of chemicals was somehow transformed into early versions of the building blocks of life, perhaps by a bolt of lightning.”

Vision feared that he may have lost William even further with the last bit when his question returned to an earlier part of the explanation. “What does fertile mean?”

“It means that the offspring of the first individuals can produce their own offspring. By contrast, some animals can produce offspring, but those offspring will not be fertile. For example, mules are the product of a male donkey and a female horse. Most mules cannot bear offspring of their own.” Vision picked up a nearby a tablet to show his son the example. “They are similar enough that they can have a child together, but only to the first generation.”

He could see William processing all the information he received, and his heart soared to see him pondering what to ask next. He adored the look on William’s face whenever he learned something new about the world. “Why can only some animals make other animals together?”

“That is somewhat complicated. Because some animals are too separate to combine properly. If populations live apart or have a very large range and certain animals do not interbreed for extended periods of time, selection pressures can lead to significant changes in their genes. When that occurs, the animals can no longer mix as they did before. As the process continues, more species form and the diversity of life grows.”

Vision sensed that his son had more questions, but William had apparently had enough. “Thanks, Daddy.” He jumped up to join his brother outside in whatever game he was playing.

Later that night, as Vision was walking down the hall to read the boys their nightly bedtime story, he caught William asking, “Mama, is Daddy a donkey, and are you a horse?” Though he knew it was not right to eavesdrop, Vision found himself frozen in place. He could just imagine Wanda’s bewildered expression.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” She was making an audible effort to keep the laughter from her tone.

“No one looks like Daddy. He’s different.”

Wanda paused before answering, her tone softening, “That’s because Daddy’s special. If he weren’t a little different, he couldn’t build such a great tree house or tell you such good stories. But Daddy’s a lot more similar than different. And he loves you very much; that’s the most important thing.”

Smiling to himself, Vision finally pulled himself away and went to collect Thomas, who was still trying to escape bedtime. When he returned, William was comfortably nestled under the covers, and Wanda was humming softly to him with a hand in his hair. Vision encouraged Thomas to do likewise as he settled on a chair between the two beds. Wanda glanced at him before moving away to smile down at both boys, and her smile told him that she knew he had been listening. It was difficult to hide anything from her. He saved the thought for after their bedtime ritual was complete.

He turned to a new story in a book of Aesop’s fables that had become the boys’ particular favorite. He recited the tale of “The Tortoise and the Hare.” This story was always the cause of much crowing by William and sulking by Thomas, but they both requested it, Thomas always arguing that if the hare had only been faster he still could have won. Once Vision finished, prepared to mediate the latest dispute, he was about to close the book when he was moved by the boys’ pleas of just one more. Wanda mouthed, “You big softie.” Vision studiously ignored her, looking down at the book.

When he finished the next story, he stood to forestall any attempts at drawing the night out further. “Good night, William, Thomas. Have sweet dreams.” They murmured their own good nights, and Wanda added to the chorus. Vision turned off the lights. Wanda pulled him toward their bedroom, asking what in the world William was talking about.  


End file.
